Lost Again
by AAML Chat
Summary: Ok, I don't like summaries so I'll just kinda say this: AAMRN/ Tracey bashing, Tracey gets annoying and Ash and Misty are left *alone* to fend for themselves in the forest, quite cute though, just r&r!


"Lost Again"  
By MewGurl and Princess_Tranquility  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
This is a story I, MewGurl, and my friend Princess_Tranquility wrote together over instant messenger, it's kawaii but very funny too, I hope you like it! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, I wouldn't be writing these silly little fantasies of Ash and Misty getting together... I WOULD MAKE IT REAL!!! MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
-MewGurl  
-------------------------------------------  
  
  
Ash, Misty, And Tracey were walking along the road, lost, as usual.  
  
"Aaaugh!! Misty, this is ALL YOUR FAULT!!!"  
  
"It is not!!!"  
  
"Is TO!!!"  
  
"IT IS NOT ASH KETCHUM!! IF YOU HAD ANY SENSE OF DIRECTION, WE WOULDN'T BE LOST!!!"  
  
"IF YOU'D GIVE ME THE MAP I COULD GET US OUTTA HERE!"  
  
"WELL, I DON'T HAVE THE MAP, TRACEY DOES!!!"  
  
"Well... TRACEY, GIVE ME THE MAP!!!!"  
  
"Huh? What map? I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't know we HAD a map...."  
  
"THEN WHATS THAT IN YOUR HANDS!?" Misty said, pulling out her mallet. Tracey looked down and saw the map.   
  
"Well, what do you know, it's right here." Misty bashed him with the mallet, which miracallisly missed the map. She picked it up and handed it to Ash.  
  
"Um...Misty, I can't read it." Misty looked over Ash's shoulder at the map and saw a sketch of Proffesor Oak on the map.  
  
"TRACEY!!! NO WONDER WE'RE LOST!!!!" Tracey was mumbling about wanting to see Professor Oak.   
"At least he'd appreciate me..."  
  
"TRACEY!!!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"YOU RUINED THE MAP! NOW WE'LL NEVER GET OUT OF THIS PLACE!!!!!" Tracey was still mumbling.   
  
"Ash do something!"  
  
"Let's just leave him here and find out way by ourselves."  
  
"Okay. Besides, he's not helping us any."  
  
"Ok... well... do you have any clue which direction to go?"  
  
"Umm, let's go this way" Misty said, pointing left.  
  
"Well, why not this way?!" Ash said, pointing right.  
  
"Okay, if you want to go that way, then let's go."  
  
"Uhhhh.... are you sure?"  
  
"Well, you said you wanted to go that way, Ash. Make up your mind, which way are we going?"  
  
"Uhhh... you decide."  
  
"Fine, let's go left."  
  
"Ok... but..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind, lets go."  
  
"Okay." They began walking down the road. After a while, they see footprints. "Uhhh... Ash?"  
  
"What?" Ash said, but was then distracted. "Hey, look!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's grass over there!"  
  
"Uhh... yeah? Are you okay, Ash?"  
  
"There's bound to be Pokémon in there!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, but we should get going... it's getting late. And besides, these footprints look spooky." She said, and shruddered. Ash looked at the footprints carerfully.   
  
"Uhh...Misty?"  
  
"Whwhwhwhwhat?"  
  
"Those are our footprints..."  
  
"Huh? Oops... You know what that means?"  
  
"we've been walking in circles?..."  
  
"... yeah...  
  
"Cool!" Let's see where we end up if we follow them!"  
  
"ASH!!!! WE ARE GOING IN CIRLES!!! WE WON'T END UP ANYWHERE!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, right. Well what should we do?"  
  
"Maybe we should camp here. It'll be too dark by the time we get back to where we started." Misty said, wisly.  
  
"uh...okay" Misty and Ash got out their sleeping bags and laid them out underneath a large tree.  
  
"Hey Misty, how are we going to cook?"  
  
"Uh, maybe we can find some sticks and cyndaquil can make a fire."  
  
"But what will we cook? Tracey had all our food."  
  
"Oh. We can eat Chikorita... she's close enough to a brussel sprout!"  
  
"WHAT?! NO WE CAN'T!!!!! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"  
  
"It was just a joke."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"So what's your idea?"  
  
"i don't have one. I was counting on you to know."  
  
"Oh, well, I'll keep thinking."  
  
"Okay." Ash said, then opened a bag of bread, some chicken and some mayonaise  
  
"Ash! Where'd you get that!"   
  
"I packed it before we left the last town."   
  
"But... YOU SAID WE DIDN'T HAVE ANY FOOD!"   
  
"No I didn't. I said Tracey had all OUR food. This is MINE." Misty started to pull out her mallet. Ash started fixing his sandwich. *WHAM* the mallet mysteriously missed the sandwhich. It hit the ground next to Ash, missing him.  
  
"GRRRR!!" Misty roared in rage. Ash got up and ran away from Misty while eating his sandwich. "ASH KETCHUM YOU GET BACK HERE!!!" Ash turned around.   
  
"Derve's no mowe weft I ton't tink. Thowwy"   
  
"Whaa?" Misty cocked her head questioningly.   
  
Ash swallowed his food and said "I said, 'there's no more left I don't think. Sorry.'" Misty 'mushroom sighed'. Ash looked at the sandwich in his hand, sighed, and split it down the middle. He gave the half he hadn't eaten off of to Misty. "Here."   
  
Misty looked confused. "Huh? Oh, thanks."   
  
"Your welcome, I think."   
  
"Oh... ok..." Misty ate the sandwhich thankfully. Ash went and sat by the tree to eat his half sandwich. Pikachu came up to him.  
  
"Pika?"   
  
"Okay Pikachu" Ash said, giving him half of the half sandwich. Misty saw Ash give Pikachu half of his sanwhich.   
  
"Ash, your sandwhich is getting smaller. Here." She gave him half of her sandwhich.   
  
"No thanks Misty. You should give that to Togepi." Ash replied, watching the egg playing with Pikachu.   
  
"But Togepi's not hungry. You take it." Ash took the sandwich, and when Misty wasn't looking he gave it to Togepi, who started eating it because it was there. When Misty looked back, she saw that half was gone.   
  
"See, you were hungry!"   
  
"Yep, I sure was!" ash said, not looking at her.   
  
"Ash, what is it?"   
  
"What is what?" he asked confused. He was now looking at her.   
  
Misty sighed. "Nevermind."   
  
"Okay." he said, and finished his sandwich.   
  
"Sooo... what are we gonna do now?" Misty asked.   
  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" he asked, then he saw a lake.   
  
Misty saw the lake too. "Ooh! Let's go swimming!"   
  
"WE'RE GOING SWIMMING!!!!" he yelled.   
  
"Yaaaay!!!" Misty cheered.   
  
"Wait...OH NO!! I DON'T HAVE A SWIMSUIT!!!" Misty said miserably.   
  
"Wellll..." Ash thought hard...   
  
"WHAT AM I GONNA DO????" Misty whined. Ash didn't know what to say... he hated to see the girl he loved upset like this. "Well, I guess we're not going swimming." Misty said as she sat down by Ash.   
  
"Well... are you sure there's not anything we can do so that we can?"   
  
"Like what?" she asked.   
  
"Well... I dunno..." Misty sighed and rested her head against the tree trunk.   
  
"I'm sorry Mist."   
  
"We could always make one," she said   
  
"Wha?! How?"   
  
Well, we HAVE enough material, and I KNOW how to sew, and I could teach YOU, and we'd have it done really quick!!" she said, getting excited again.   
  
"Oh... ok..."   
  
"What's wrong, Ash?" she aked, concerned.   
  
"Nuthin'."   
  
"Oh, ok." she said, getting up. Ash watched her dig around in her backpack.   
  
"OOOWWW!!!" she yelled, pulling her hand quickly from her bag.   
  
"WHAT?!?!?"   
  
"OWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!!" she yelled, clutching her fingers.   
  
"MISTY?! WHAT IS IT?!?!" With her good hand she pointed at her bag, and Ash could see that she was bleeding.   
  
"Uh oh!" Ash said, and grabbed a bandaid and some Neosporin out of her backpack. He neatly fixed Misty's fingers.   
  
"Owowowow!!" Misty said, squirming as he put antiseptic on them.   
  
"C'Mon, Neosporin doesnt hurt!"   
  
"Yes it does!!" she said, trying to pull away from him.   
  
"Fine, just let me put the band aid on."   
  
"Okay." misty said cautiously, sqeezing her eyes shut. Ash finally got the bandaids on.   
  
"There!" Misty opened her eyes.   
  
"Thanks, Ash." she whispered   
  
"No problem. Now lets make that swimsuit... and be careful..."   
  
"Okay." she said, and smiled. They got out the stuff they needed, and went to work on the swimsuit. After a while, the swimsuit was finally done.   
  
"Yay! Now we can go swimming!" Misty said, holding up her Blue two piece.   
  
"Ok, you change way over there and I'll change way over there."   
  
"Okay" she said, and went 'over there', while Ash went 'over there'. They changed. When they were done they met at the lake. They got in the water. (MewGurl: Stop that!!! Stating their actions is getting... BORING!)  
  
"EEEEWWW!" Misty yelled.   
  
"What is it, Misty?!"   
  
"IT STINKS!!!!" she yelled again. Ash sighed.   
  
"Well, it does!" she said indignantly, standing in the water.   
  
"How can it stink? It's perfectly clear?"   
  
"Well, it stinks over here!" she said. Ash sniffed the air. "See?! Doesn't it stink?!" She asked.   
  
"YuUuKkY!!" All of the sudden, a Grimer, who was covered in disgusing fumes, appeared in the tree above the lake.   
  
"EEEEEEWWW!!!!" Misty screamed, running over to Ash and hugging him like there was no tommorow. Ash grabbed a Pokéball off the bank, Misty still attached, and threw it.   
  
"Go, Totodile!"   
  
"TOTOTOT DILE!" Misty hugged Ash, tighter than ever. Ash felt as if he were in heaven.  
  
"Totodile, bublebeam!" Totodile made the Grimer faint and before it fell into the water, Ash caught it in a new Pokéball and the stinch dissapeared and was transported to Professor Oak. Misty knew it was over, but she didn't let go. she wanted this moment to last as long as possible. Ash wrapped his arms around Misty.   
  
"It's ok now." She looked up at Ash, startled. He had never hugged her before, and his voice was so gentle. She wanted to reach up and kiss him, but she was afraid.   
  
"Thanks Ashy."   
  
"You're welcome," he said, and then he pushed her into the water. She came spluttering back to the surface.  
  
"AAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!"   
  
(MewGurl: THAT WAS MEAN! THEY WERE HUGGING AND HE PUSHED HER!?!?!)   
  
(Princess_Tranquility: It has to have SOME comedy, besides, he doesn't KNOW she likes him back)   
  
(MewGurl: FINE!)   
  
Misty got up and pushed him back. They both fell in their playfulness, and sat laughing in the water.   
  
(Princess_Tranquility: see, it worked)   
  
(MewGurl: ya...)   
  
Misty got up and looked around. She saw a ledge not far away and walked over to it. Then she dived in the water.   
  
"Hey! That looks like fun!" Ash said and went to the ledge w/ Misty.   
  
"Ash, do you even know how to dive?" she asked.   
  
"YA! I mean no... but I can just jump in!"   
  
"Okay, you first, then," she said sweetly, forgetting to mention the rocks that were at the bottom.   
  
"Ok," Ash said, and climbed to the top of the ledge and jumped in. He hit the rocks at the bottom. "Owowow!"   
  
"Ash, are you ok?"   
  
"My foot, my foot!!!!!!" he yelled. Misty ran to him in the water and helped him up on the bank.   
  
"Ash, what happened?" she asked.   
  
"OWOWOWOW! I landed on a roooooocckkkk!!!" She looked at his foot. There was a huge bruise on it, but he wasn't bleeding.   
  
"You'll be okay, Ash"   
  
"I will?" Ash said, "Thank you!" He said, and hugged Misty.   
  
'This is the life,' thought Misty, hugging Ash back. Unknowingly, Ash thought the same thing.   
  
(Princess_Tranquility: how can he unknowingly be thinking something?)   
  
(MewGurl: thinking the same thing as her without knowing it was the same thing.)   
  
Misty looked up at Ash. They held the gaze for a few moments. Then Misty reached up and kissed ash delicately on the lips. They held the kiss until they could no longer breathe. Misty pulled away. "Do you feel better, Ashy?"   
  
"Ohhh ya... I mean... ya." That night they put their sleeping bags next to each other, and they knew that they had finally found out what love meant.   
the end...   
  
MewGurl: AAAW!   
Princess_Tranquility: what?   
MewGurl: SO CUTE!!   
  
THE END!   
  
Princess_Tranquility: i know   
MewGurl: ya so cute!   
Princess_Tranquility: now we gotta type it   
MewGurl: i already have it typed   
Princess_Tranquility: what should we call it?   
MewGurl: haha! "Lost Again"   
Princess_Tranquility: yea!!!!   
MewGurl: thats what i called it 4 now, is that good?   
Princess_Tranquility: yea!!!   
MewGurl: ok, im proofreading it right now.   
Princess_Tranquility: is this going into the story too?   
MewGurl: maybe   
Princess_Tranquility: cool.   
MewGurl: yea!   
Princess_Tranquility: I can't wait until Misty reads this.   
MewGurl: o, yeah. lets say hi to all our fans:  
i'd like to thank my mommy...   
and presedent bush...   
and pikachu...   
Princess_Tranquility: hi to all of our fans!!!!! and a special thanks to.......   
MewGurl: Jess Mac   
Princess_Tranquility: Misty and Ash   
MewGurl: Ya! Long Live AAML   
Princess_Tranquility: for being our inspiration!!!!!   
MewGurl: thanks to all my friends and buddies...   
and all my pokémon games... And thanks, Luke, for being MY inspiration!  
Princess_Tranquility: and thanks to Rudy, for staying out of Ash and Misty's way!!!!!!   
MewGurl: heeheehee   
Princess_Tranquility: okay, have we finished our thank-you's?   
MewGurl: ya   
MewGurl: so... thanks everyone!  
  
--------  
  
Hey! Ok, sorry if the "MewGurl: blah blah" stuff got confusing, I tried to make it as easy as possible to read through. I put it in paragraph for this time instead of chat form, but I realized it had a lot of dialog -.-' Oh well, I hope you liked it. Please R&R!!!  
  
-MewGurl 


End file.
